Vampire
by BlackCat03
Summary: A long time ago the digidestines were turned into vampires and their souls stripped from them. Now, someone has discovered their secret as well as the cure that will set them free. However, there are things standing in their way and they want them dead.
1. digihorror: the beginning

I had this up once, but it was really messed up so here it is again. I use the Japanese names for everyone but the 02 digidestines because i didn't feel like typing them down so yeah. Plus I had bad memory and didn't couldn't remeber it. Anyhow, at least one review or I won't finish it. The digiomn are only mentioned here and there.  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Digimon (i wish cause then i'd be rich) so no one sue me.  
--------------------------------------  
The beginning.   
[In the future, the year 2453, the digidestines exist...still. More then a thousand years ago, each of the digidestines fell prey to the walking bloodsuckers of the night. To bad the humans don't believe in vampires. To bad they think that the killings are made by serial killers. To bad they don't know that we walk among them. Ain't it sad that humans are so dense? To bad ain't it?]  
Lights came on, people stirred in their seats uncomfortably,  
These words are part of an ancient manuscript found in a cave at the base of Mt.Fugi. We are still debating whether it not we shall take action, or leave it alone. a woman with her blond hair in a bun spoke. Her bright blue eyes were visible behind her clear glasses,  
Are we sure Ms.Lans, that this is even true? someone form the crowd asked,  
We are unsure, however, we can conclude that the mysterious deaths going on are similar to the ones mentioned in this book.   
Ms.Lawns held up a leather bound book. It was clearly old due to the well worn cover.   
That book, how long is it?  
We can confirm that the book is about 1000 pages long. Sadly, some pages are missing, believing to be the names of the writers.  
Writers? You mean more then one?'  
There is evidence that there was more then one.  
So, do we create a slayer?  
Yes, a slayer.  
  
Someone carefully slipped away from the crowd, only noticed by Ms.Lans. Her short reddish brownish hair was clearly unlike any and her cool eyes were the same color,  
Mam? Leaving so soon? The woman quickly stopped and stared at her,  
I'm needed in my wing. the woman answered,  
I haven't seen you around before.  
I just came for the presentation.  
Oh, so, do you agree with our decision?  
I am completely neutral in the decision. she answered walking away,  
_Strange woman. _  
  
She walked out the door, Interesting conversation Sora.  
I didn't see you make any progress Taichi. she shot back.  
The tall man smiled at her devilishly. His brown hair as messy as ever and his chocolate brown eyes were inviting,  
Come on, he was so boring, I had to fall asleep.  
Honestly Taichi, you are one of the most oddest vampires.  
she said seductively,  
And you are the hottest. Taichi answered pulling her toward his body and kissing her,  
A-hem, must you 2 make out in public and make the rest of us sick? came a voice,  
And must you interrupt us Koushiro? Taichi demanded of the mud brown haired, which was slightly spiky, and black eyed computer genius,  
Do it at the club you 2, another voice said, The other are waiting. a tall male glared at them through ice blue eyes. The chilly wind picked up his shoulder length blue hair,  
Sheese Jyo, we're coming.  
  
Ms.Lans studied the retreating quartet. She didn't hear their conversation but she was suspicious,  
_Who are those people? They are obviously the type who take no heed to people. I don't recognize that woman, and she seemed oddly...different.  
_A cheerful voice tore through her thoughts, Daydreaming again Lans?   
Thinking Wandi. Lans answered.   
The tall, skinny woman flashed her bright smile. Her golden brown hair fell beautifully to her waist and her green eyes were bright,  
About that manuscript?  
Yes, we are going to make a slayer.  
  
D.N.A. Wandi. Lans answered.  
----------------------  
--------------------------------  
So? Good? Bad? Terrible? Excellent? etc? Go ahead and totally trash my writing skills but I won't really care. I'm not a beginner so I'm used to flames. Anyhow, no review, no more continuation.  
clown_chick  



	2. digihorror: bloodlake

Ok yeah, i have terrible spelling, and grammar, and everything else that does with English or whatever, grammar in particular. And I only happen to have spell check on my computer not a grammar check mister **Western Master 3**. Here, is my grammar correct on this one? Feel free to tell me. I do admit I have terrible grammar   
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A club located in the outskirts of New York City. The overgrowing ivy nearly covered the sign written in bright red letters, _BloodLake_. Inside, fog and mist swirled around the ankles and bodies of its costumers, the red lights bouncing off to create an eerie effect. The many colored light bouncing off the walls and stage as figures danced on it. The boom box hanging from the ceiling was set high on the base so that your insides shook. Tables sprouted out of the mist like mushrooms, and at one such table, sat a group of 5,  
Did ya hear that? a woman demanded laughing standing up. Her long purple hair swayed around her slender frame and her reddish brownish eyes were mocking, The council is going to make a slayer.  
Two of the group laughed with her, Come now Yolie, please keep it down. a tall man pleaded who had just arrived. His blue hair reaching below his ears and his blue eyes cool,  
Really Ken, I've been this loud for over a thousand years (i think**), now you complain?  
She has you there. one of the occupants said. His brown hair spiked up and his bright brown eyes were cheerful,  
Oh, shut-up Davis, a shorter male complained as he glared at him through black eyes, You know that Ken is joking. the red light bounced off his light brown hair and Davis chuckled,  
Well _excuse_ me Cody, he said, I couldn't help it.  
The other two, one who was Jyo, were to busy playing tongue war at the moment to listen,  
Please, you're as bad as Taichi and Sora. Ken said making a face.  
The one with wavy pink hair decorated with sequence and reddish brownish eyes halted to glare at him,  
Who plays strip Yolie's cloths down during the day time?  
Ken turned pink, Now Mimi, don't embarrass him. a tall, shoulder length, blond hair man said sternly. His ice blue eyes reflecting the lights,  
Go remove you're brother and Hikari from the stage Yamoto. Yolie said before Mimi could respond.  
They all turned to stare at two figures, clearly occupied with their rather...touchy' dance. The tall male looked exactly like Yamoto, except for the fact that his hair was shorter and kinda uneven. His partner Hikari, was Taichi's sister. The lights bouncing off her short brown hair and her reddish brownish eyes only on him,  
Takeru is about to get his ass kicked by Taichi if he doesn't stop. Jyo said,  
Not exactly, look who's joining them. came Koushiro's voice.  
Everyone giggled at the sight of Taichi and Sora,  
See, they're both the same. Mimi said rolling her eyes as she went back to her comfort' with Jyo.  
  
The club was alive 24/7. All it's costumers were vampires and it was one of the most popular vampire clubs known. The 12 were back at their table. Ever since, their Digimon had collided with them, making them some of the strongest vampires known (just a short note),  
So, should we get rid of Ms.Lans? Yamoto asked,  
I dunno, why don't we see what she has so far. Taichi suggested,  
You're just saying that because she has a cute ass. Jyo said rolling his eyes,  
Look who agrees with me. Taichi said with a mischievous tone.  
Both Sora and Mimi attacked their partners with a hard punch,  
they complained,  
If that chick continues to catch your eye she'll never wake up from her sleep. Sora snarled,  
Taichi teased.  
Sora let out a snarl and Taichi laughed,  
A slayer huh? Davis asked interrupting them,  
Yeah, they could probably make it D.N.A. or something. Koushiro answered,  
Or just bring back the Nightmare. Takeru suggested coolly.  
Silence around the table, That could be a possibility. Jyo said thoughtfully,  
Is it recorded in the _Vamp Book_? Ken asked,  
Yamoto answered.  
The _Vamp Book _is a record of every happening in the dark world, everything from the beginning, and us. Hikari said sadly,  
Luckily, Orgon was smart at that time and ripped out all the names or destroyed them before he was killed by the nightmare. Cody said  
There are over 200,000 names in that book, Yolie began, Are you sure that he destroyed them all?  
No, there are two names visible. Taichi answered,  
Davis asked,   
Orgon's, and Yamchie's.  
Orgon is dead. So is Yamchi, Cody began, He was wise to leave those names behind.   
True, but, can we stand the Nightmare again? Or watch as our brothers and sisters' perish again? Sora asked gravely. --------------------------------------------  
Well? Any? Grammar corrections, ideas? Whatever, just r/r.  
clown_chick


	3. digihorror: slayers born

Gomen, I guess I never did explain that lil detail about the digimon colliding ne? Well, I was to lazy to write then type it down. Well, lemme see. In order to kinda keep the digis (short) sane the digimon became one with them, and yeah. I really don't want to explain it all. Anyhow, thanx for all your wonderful reveiws and encouragements. Oh, and gomen beyond gomens (that made absolutley no sense), I won't be adding any tamers because I'm not, really knowlegable about em. But, thank you all, I'll contniue it just for you guys. I'd list your names but I don't have the internet up right now so I can't remeber who you are. You'll be listed next chp.!!!!  
------------------------------------------------  
Lans poured over the book in her office. Some of the words were hard to interpret like the one page with Os with straight lines through them, or Ys within circles. However, there were others that were very readable. There was Greek and French, Egyptian and German, American and Japanese.  
_All these words are records of the vampire world. Every day the book grows by a few pages. But, the names are all covered with red paint. Why? And why is this book in so many different languages?  
_She halted at one page written in Japanese,  
_ And the Vampire Orgon created 12 fledglings from the 12 digital protectors. This proved to be a wise decision since with the help of them, they overthrew the ruling dark lord, and became some of the strongest in the night world. These new ones possessed strange powers, a golden crest around their necks symbolizing _**Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge,Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, **_and_ **Kindness. **_Some held one, others two. But, it was later proven, at the death of Orgon from the Nightmare, that anyone who messes with them, dies.  
_ Lans halted in her reading to puzzle over this. She wondered, who were these crest bearers? And, what was a Nightmare? And why did a vampire hold these sacred virtues?  
She turned the pages and was surprised to see Latin. She narrowed her eyes so she could try to at least intrept it. There was a strange picture. A tall man, skinny yet muscular. It had jagged white hair that went all the way down to the floor. Its glowing green eyes were visible. It's claws coated with blood as it held another man. She was unable to tell what he looked like, due to all the red paint. But, she knew it was the one called Orgon by the title,  
_ The death of Orgon. The Nightmare attacked Orgon, knowing well that he was the leader. It tore Orgon's flesh apart and feasted on his heart. Mourning echoed throughout the night world. Orgon was loved by all, and his death sparked a war between the Nightmare and its followers, and the bloodsuckers of the night. Terror raged for both the living and the dead. Many perished. It took the act of the 12 to destroy the Nightmare. But, they all knew, that one day he would be back.  
_ Lans stared at the picture, it took up two pages. It showed the Nightmare, being attacked by 12 visible figures. Two (taichi and yamoto) tore through it's flesh with swords. Three (jyo, cody, ken) were in the background, nursing the wounds of the fallen. Yet there were four (sora, mimi, hikari, yolie), something gold glowing in their hands, something they held in front of them that cascaded the whole page in gold. Then there were three (koushiro, davis, takeru) others that were attacking smaller versains of the Nightmare. There was black energy surrounding them. It was a beautiful picture in terms of art.   
_I believe, we have found our slayer.  
  
_ A clock tower, perched on it was a man, a man of great built. The wind blew his unkept, but long and jagged, white hair that touched the ground. His glowing green eyes held an unreadable expression. Something menacing. He stared at a shadow slinking up behind a woman and growled. He quickly leaped down (which was a freakin' long way) and landed on the shadow. The woman screeched and quickly backed up. The woman, was Ms.Lans.   
The dark shadow let out a piercing screech and threw the man away from it.   
So, I see you have been reborn. the creature snarled at the man,  
Vile creature, the man said darkly, I'm surprised that no one has stuck a stake through that dark heart of yours.  
The creature let out a cruel and dark laugh, one that sent chills up Lans' spine,  
Honestly Nightmare, why must you attack me at this time. I haven't eatin' in 3 days.  
Your eating days are over. Nightmare growled leaping at him.  
Mockingly the vampire leaped up and perched on a lamp post to smile menacingly at both of them. A crack in the air and the vampire looked up,  
Shit, why now? he demanded leaping up as a lightning bolt hit the lamp.  
He rolled across the pavement and hissed at the figure of the Nightmare and another one forming. A woman, of medium height. Her long gold hair swirling around her slender frame, her hazel eyes were soft,  
You who reek destruction, vile creature, you're hunting days end here. she said,  
You think I came alone Mistress? the vampire demanded standing up. He was rather tall too. Three other figures joined him, forming from the mists. One of the same height. Another much taller, one shorter.   
You have forgotten, we never hunt alone.  
Ms.Lans tried to scurry away but another figure leaped in front of her,  
Good evening Ms.Lans. a cool voice said evilly.  
Leave her be! the Mistress cried flinging a gold light at her.   
The female vampire vanished,  
I see this woman's will has brought both of you back, the first vampire sneered, But, cherish it while you still can.  
A fog rolled in and the 4 figures were gone. Ms.Lans stared at the 2, You're the Nightmare.  
How did you know? he asked,  
A crew of mind found this book at the base of a volcano. It contains the records of the vampires.  
Then that means it was you that has brought us back. the Mistress said kneeling down,  
  
You are our master my lady, we serve under you.  
Really? Then you must help me, Lans said, Help me rid this planet of these blood suckers.  
  
Damn, fucking Nightmare! Taichi cursed throwing his cloak down in anger, That woman called them.  
Sora's soft touch calmed him down,, Taichi, it does not matter, we will destroy all of them.  
There must be a balance Sora, and you know it. Taichi said sitting down and covering his face with his hands.   
Sora removed it, There must be some place we can go Taichi, a place where we nighters are welcomed.  
Only hell is the place Sora, and only suffering exists there. Taichi answered sadly.   
Then, we are bounded to earth, the Nightmare must go. she said leaning her head against him.  
Taichi wrapped his arms around her. How he would hate to see her die. The coming of the Nightmare and its Mistress was disturbing, the destruction of his adopted word was at stake. He felt Sora's slender form near him and she curled up within his arm,  
she said calling him by his nickname, If I should ever die, she began.  
Taichi interrupted her, Then I shall follow you.  
Soft lips met his and he couldn't help but get pulled into the love that belonged to his Sora.  
------------------------------------------  
In case you guys haven't noticed, Taiora, stickly Taiora, I don't care that Sorato is official, it's Taiora!!! Well, um, yeah, you can guess the couples by now. So? How was it? Loose my touch? Hope not. Keep them reveiws comin'! Ja for now!!!  
clown_chick*^  



	4. didihorror: death of the light

Even though no one wants to review this I decided to post this up anyway. Um, this is where the character death begins and I hate doing this but I need one. Um, you read it, review it.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
[Two months later.]_  
_ A vampire let out a screech as the tall form belonging the Nightmare placed his thick hands around his neck. The new fledgling struggled against the grip. No match,  
You'll thank me later kid. the Nightmare said forming a blast and sticking it into the vampire's heart.   
An earsplitting screech filled the night air as the light began to dissolve his body. Then, the remains if the vampire blew away in the wind,  
That was good. Lans said smiling brightly. Her job was going well, very well.  
Someone comes. Mistress said with worry staring at a light forming in the center.  
It suddenly bursted form the ground, a pink light that was all to good. But the source was not. A very angry Hikari stood in the center of the pillar. Her hair violently swirling around her face, hand clenched tightly around her sword.  
A crest bearer. Mistress said with shock,  
But that's good energy! Lans cried,  
Foolish mortal, of course it's good energy, you think that we are fully evil? Hikari demanded in a dark echoing voice,  
Light or dark I will destroy you. Mistress leaped at her.  
An evil laugh escaped Hikari's lips, Try me, Mistress.   
She leaped back, avoiding a blow and spun around,  
Gatomon, lend me you power, Lightning Claw!!!! a strong amount of pink energy smashed into Mistress, causing her to screech in pain,  
Here vampire, catch. Lans cried.  
Hikari let out a sudden screech as a silver blade wedged itself into her shoulder. She fell to her knees and screamed in agony as a black spiral circled her and she began to dissolve,  
came a cry. A flash of green suddenly slammed into the dark spiral, clearing it. A motionless Hikari fell into the arms of Takeru,  
Hikari? Kari? Kari!? Takeru demanded shaking her shoulders, he cried in agony, letting it bounce off the walls as he held her close to him.  
He turned to look at the trio. His bright blue eyes suddenly filled in with a glowing red, and one could see the demon features,  
Nightmare grabbed Lans and they all vanished.   
More figures appeared around Takeru who stood up. Their eyes glowing dark red, demon features, hissing, Hikari is dead, and so is our light. Taichi hissed,  
Without Hikari, Yamoto began in the same tone, We are now, dark.  
We will avenge you Hikari, we shall and they will never forget it.  
Agreeing screeches and hisses from the others as they agreed with Sora. All 12 then climbed up a tall building, and let out an earsplitting, hair raising howl that sent shivers down everyone's back. Terror to humans, luxury to vampires. Permission was granted, the hunt was on, no one was safe.  
  
Why did those vampires have crests? Lans demanded of the two,  
We don't know, Mistress said, They're just different.   
Lans began to pace, I don't understand, we're dilling with vampires, yet they sure as hell don't act like any.  
They are strange, but losing a companion somehow affects them. Nightmare said thoughtfully,  
I don't care, I want them all dead. Lans snarled.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Well... even though I didn't want to kill Hikari, I needed someone to die that everyone cared about. Well, mostly everyone. Hmmm, review pweezeee.  
clown_chick


	5. digihorror: death of kindness

As you cab already tell I stopped naming them because you should already know the title. Um, lemme tell you all a secret. I have this habbit. It's a very bad one. I can't keep my favorite characters dead (as one should know IF they read my WW fic which I'll NEVER post up). And Hikari happens to be one of my favs. Um, another character death. If I get flamed so be it. But nothing you say can hurt me.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
[a week later]  
An apartment near the lab, Wnadi walked into her bedroom and set her keys down. Suddenly, Taichi was standing right in fromt of her. She let out a screech and he set a finger on her lip. Her eyelids began to fall and she began to feel dizzy. She suddenly fell into his arms,   
That wasn't so hard. he said devilishly as he buried his fangs into her neck and sucked out the blood that ran through her viens.   
She dropped to the floor and Taichi smiled satisfied,  
came a voice. Her boyfriend walked in. He felt a hand against his cheek, then nothing as Sora ended his life,  
That taste like white wine. Sora said licking the blood off her fingers,  
More, like, medium class. Taichi said smiling.  
A scream of horror and another, Must Ken and Yolie always make their kills squill with terror? Taichin demanded.  
Sora shrugged but walked out followed by him.  
  
The two bodies hit the floor at the same time, That was good. Yolie said licking her fingers,  
Taichi wants us to destroy the lives of everyone in this whole building. Kem said looking around.  
Soem light blinked off something, Yolie cried. He looked up surprised as someone crashed into him and they flew out the window, Yolie cried as she stared out the window.  
  
An inhuman cry shook the buildings when Ken and the Nightmare struck the ground, Die, vampire. Nightmare said driving a sword through Ken's heart.   
Another cry, but not from Ken, from an angry Yolie who threw Nightmare back with a purple blast. She then ran over to Ken,, Ken, come on, wake up. Love? Ken?! she demanded shaking his shoulders.  
Nothing, Ken layed motineless, the blood flowing in the craks of the streets, filtering into the drains. Yolie let out a cry of moun and sorrow. In the pent house, the others looked up. Another war cry and Yolei looked up surprised as Nightmare leaped at her. A red and green blast ended that. Several other colors joined them, covering the Nightmare and letting him scream in pain as he was held in the air. Yolie's look darkened and a purple one joined the brilliant colors,   
Do you want to knwo a secret Nightmare? Taichi asked cooly,  
A secrete that we have sice long kept from everybody eles?  
Yamoto said,  
One that has to do with our crests. Sora said,  
Did you know, that we have pure crests, Mimi began,  
To both protect another world, Jyo said,  
And keep the Nightworld on the brink of sanity. Koushiro finished,  
And that, destroyin us, Davis began,  
Can mean the end of the human race. Cody said,  
You destroyed our light and kindness, Yolie growled,  
That was a mistake. Taichi said,  
For one thing, the light keeps us good where our digimon cannot, Yamoto began,  
And our kindness is derected toward the people. Sora finished,  
But destroying us, Mimi said,  
You have created your own monster. Jyo finished,  
You'll die Nightmare, Koushiro said with no compassion,  
You won't know what hit you. Davis said,   
But your companions have certainly heard this, Yolie said,  
To bad for you. Cody finished.  
Nightmare let out a cry as he began to dissolve, Nightmare cried out as he spoke his last words and was gone.  
There was silence, but Davis finally spoke, There went our kindness. he said sadly,  
I don't caren about the balance of power, cam Takeru's voice. He had just shown up from the shadows, We destroy them. he said cooly,   
Where did you go? Yamoto demanded,   
I finished off the others. Takeru answered.   
The others nodded and walked away. Yolie picked up what remained of Ken, the crest of Kindness.  
  
How are we suppose to kill them? Lans demanded,  
Once we rid the world of them, we continue with the others. They all will fall after the high ones have died. Mistress answered darkly looking out.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Well? Gomen if you like Ken but I needed to kill someone who had a crest dealing with human needs. Um, I dunno if I'll continue this. Until I get at least two more reviews (i am not picky) I will continue this. None within a week and i won't continue. Ja for now!  
clown_chick 


	6. digihorror: revival of the dead

This is short but it shows its purpose. Since people don't like to read and kearn my bad habbit. This is where it kicks in. The fact that I can't kill characters I like. Enjoy it!   
----------------------------------------------------------  
The smell of dusty books and dust filled Sora's nose as she walked into a room to see the others puoring over a whole lot of books. She sat near Taichi and gave him a quizzical look,  
We're looking for a way to revive the two. he explained.  
she demanded shocked,  
It's somewhere around here! they all heard Jyo cry from somewhere in the back,  
came Davis' cry, then, No, that's not it. he said.  
I'll help look. Sora said.  
They worked the rest of the night and on to the day for at least 45 hours (i don't wanna do the math). They found a bunch of other useful things that talked about the Nightmare and all but none on what they were looking for,  
Dammit, it's around here somewhere, I know I put it down somewhere. Jyo said hopping down from on top of a bookshelf,  
Well, we can't find it. Mimi said looking around,   
Didn't you makie a copy? Cody asked,  
Yeah, but we'd have to risk getting caught by the Mistress if we want it. Jyo answered,  
Yolie cursed,  
We can continue to look. Yamotot suggested,  
I'm hungry. Takeru said looking up from a book,  
Yeah, so am I. Davis said,   
Taichi said, Let's go, I'm hungry to.  
  
Lan's poured over the Vamp book, surprised at what she saw. A spell in neat handwriting, one that was clearly written in there and not recorded. It was easier to read then some written ins. She read it, slowly so that it would sink in. It wasa a spell, to bring back the dead crest beares. Several notes here and there. One said that it was copied off of a book so he could remember. Another said that this was a spell that only worked on the bearers.   
came a voice.  
Yes mistress? Lans asked,  
The bearers, they're eating.  
In broad daylight?! Lans demanded,  
she answered.  
Lans quickly got up and grabbed her cloak. Once she was gone. Someone smeaked through the window, and grabbed the book before heading back out.  
  
A dark room. One with no lights. Then, 10 pairs of glowing red eyes appeared,  
That was easy. came takeru's voice,  
I didn't expect them to rush off like that, Jyo said, Proves how stupid they are.  
Let's just do this. someone said.  
Lamp were lit and the remaining ten were revealed. All around them was a strange room. But, it was actually a cave. One used for a very special purpose, reviving the beares. Two glowing orbs were set in the center, holding the crests of the dead 2. Sice Jyo knew how to say the words correctly. He stood up, and started to mumble to himself. the others waited, silently as though not to break the concentration of Jyo. Then, two bright lights immerged from the ground. Two cylinders reveiling 2 very familiar people....Hikari and Ken.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Well, isn't that sweet. I revived Hikari and Ken. But, will I keep them alive? Muahahaha. Maybe if you all don't make me mad I'll think about it. Um, this is almost done. It shall be finished by friday if I'm up to it. You tell me.  
clown_chick   



	7. digihorror: a plan set

Hi!!!! Quit jumping for joy Mara, I might just end his life here. Umm, I'm moving quickly, it's actually almost done. Like I promised. One every day from now on. Finished by Friday unless something comes up. Well, on to it!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Takeru cried embracing the dazed girl, Where am I? she asked,   
I belief that we are alive. Ken said as Yolie planted a kiss on his cheek,  
Hikari demanded looking around her,  
Hikari I'm so glad you're back! Taichi swept her up into a giant hug that nearly stole the air from her,  
I may be dead' Tai but I still need to breath. she said.  
Taichi let her go reluctantly,, What happened? she asked,  
Well, two weeks after you were killed, Ken was killed. Then, I guess we snapped and destroyed the Nightmare right there. Davis explained,  
It feels so different to have the light back. Mimi said looking around,  
Now what? Koushiro asked,  
Well, we could destroy the Mistress, but whata bout Lans? Cody asked,  
Lans is not our concern. We will decide what to do with her last. But the Mistress must die. Yamoto said.  
The others nodded in agreement, Umm, what happens, after we destroy the last remanning hope for the human race? Jyo asked,  
Human being are like...livestock, Taichi said, You have to keep some alive or the vampires will end up killing each other. he said,  
But, what happens to us, you know what the book says. A second time the death of 2, forever shall the crest bearers die, in spirit though they shall live, though years shall past no one will rise. The chosen children within their past..shall be revived. Jyo recited,  
We don't know what that means (even I don't**), but, we'll find out when we destroy the Mistress. Taichi said.  
  
Lans paced, Mistress paced. They both paced, avoiding the bumping into each other' deal,  
The book is gone. Lans growled,  
But, you locked it up. Mistress said,  
I know, but who could take it? Lans wondered,  
They were all there, Mistress said, Feeding off a crowd and terrorizing the people.   
Lans said, But, can vampires split theirselves? she asked,  
What they can do is a mystery to us, we are just made to kill. Mistress said with dignity,  
Yes, I know that, but, I was in the middle of reading a revival spell, one that could revive the...whatever they are called. Lans said,  
You're going to drill a hole into your floor. came a voice.  
Startled, both looked up, they both cried.  
The form of Koushiro smiled at them, Nice place, perfect for killing you both. he said.  
Mistress grabbed her staff and pointed it in his face,  
I wouldn't. he said pointing to the roof where shadows were running across it. Lemme see, what am I to do here? Oh, yes, just, terrorize you both and let you 2 know that We know where you live.   
Before the two could react he was gone,  
Lans cursed,  
It's not safe here, we have to go. Mistress said.  
Lans answered.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Weelll? How was it? I know, bad Taichi, we humans are not livestock, made for your pleasure. Then again, I might not be human. HEHE. Well, blue box at the bottom that really helps. Tell me what ya think!  
clown_chick   
  



	8. digihorror: beginning of the fight

This is SO close to the end. Dang!!! Look at the length! it's short!!!! Oh, well. Almost done. I don't care if no one but Amara-chan (buffy whatever) is the only one who reviews this. I'm finishing these for her.   
----------------------------------------------------------  
The dark shadows, the dim lights, the every flashing colors. That was what _Bloodlake _looked like when the 12 were seated at a large table. Discussing their plans, and at the same time, trying to dissect the prophesy.  
I can no longer sit here any more, Hikari growled, I want to kill someone.  
Davis teased.  
Hikari glared at him but turned away,  
Hikari's right, we have to hurry up and get this over with, the sooner the better. Yamoto said,  
And how do we do that? Ken asked,  
Well, we first have to locate them. Mimi said,  
Already taken care of. Cody threw a glowing white orb on the table which revealed the female dual walking into a cave,  
That's where Orgon was killed! Koushiro said with shock,  
And, that's where they will die. Taichi said darkly.  
  
Why this place Mistress? Lans asked,  
Here is where the greatest of all vampires was slaughtered by my husband (what?!?!?!?!?!).  
Your what?! Land demanded,  
Nightmare and I were married before our death, it is sad that we never got a chance to live it. she answered a lil' sadly.  
land nodded but they continued to walk into the cave, So, is this like...a good place? Lans asked,  
If we are killed here, we can be revived. Mistress answered,  
Lans asked,   
Yes, but, so can the vampires. Mistress said looking up as several shadows appeared on the wall,  
True Mistress, a female voice snarled, But, we won't be, this time.   
Where are your men? Mistress asked the 4 females,  
Oh, we begged them to let us have you while they dealt with the miniature Nightmares. the tallest said,  
You will not win this time. Mistress growled,  
Oh, do you think we care about winning? another asked,  
We just want you dead. another snarled.  
Little white demons appeared around Lans and Mistress. They were vampire thirsty and ready to kill, Get them. Mistress snarled.  
But, 8 other figures attracted their attention, Those are very obedient demons, but, they can't resist a higher energy level. the tallest said (a-hem, jyo).  
And, the demons surged in their direction.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
That was so freakin' short. But, that's because I'm saving the best part for the last...3? I'm estimating three, I mean, maybe four. You never know. I'd post up 2 in one day if i had the strength. but my neck alwayz hurts after three (which I'm doing) so, so sowweee. Ja for now!!   
clown_chick   



	9. digihorror: the end?

Well, I over estimated. Looks like I will likely be done on Saturday. But, you never know. This is the 2nd to the last chapter. In other words...IT'S ALMOST DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have one part after this and that would be the end. Hehe! I feel so happy!!!! Well...that's it. Wait! Thank you all for you reviews!!! Er, what's your name? I don't have the internet up, so I don't remember who you are. Um, Jones? Something like that. Er, how many times do you have to repeat yourself? Well, estimating this to be long. This might not have any words. It's that silent one. It might have a few phrases here and there but who knows. Enjoy it!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Inhuman screams as the battle raged on. People below would later describe it as the sound of wild animals fighting over prey.' And by the way they were fighting, they looked like wild animals. In one part were the 8 young' men, fighting off the demons.   
Taichi sent out a blast of energy that tore through everything along with small balls of deadly energy that finished off his attack.   
Yamoto drew a cylinder from the ground that joined in the slaughter, it spiraling up to engulf anything in its way.   
Nearby, Jyo, the memorizer of spells, was mumbling foreign words underneath his breath. Words that formed a strong, magical wind, that sliced the demons into many pieces.   
Closer was Koushiro, he having formed a energy blade in his hands, he was making short work of everything.   
Two energy blades in Takeru's hands as he smashed heads together and sliced and diced.   
Nearby was Davis, pouring his magic put into the rings that flew out from his body to tear apart the demons.  
Cody was being very calm as he spun an energy rod over his head and brought it down, destroying the demons.  
The last, Ken, was flinging long, sharp, energy shaped boomerang out into the open.   
Farther away. The women party was concentrating only on one person, Mistress. It took 4 of them because Mistress was strong. But, the 4 together gradually brought her down. Energy whips in their hand, they whipped them forward, cutting Mistress up. Taking turns so they could evade her attacks. Lans gradually became involved. After all, she was responsible. One bright red, two pinks, one hot pink the other sugar pink, the fourth dark purple.  
Screams form Mistress and Lans as the 4 tore their flesh up. Till, a pink and purple one tore right through Mistress. A scream from Mistress,  
Lans cried quickly catching her.   
The 4 regrouped. ready to take on another attack. As well as the 8 who were next to the them quickly.   
Give up Mistress? they asked. Almost as one.  
Mistress struggled up. Suddenly, 12 white lights were flung into the 12. They all stepped back, stunned. There was pain. Unnatural pain. One they had not felt in a long time. Mistress and Lans looked around to see where it had come from. A figure, unfamiliar. Tall and standing there. Its cloak blowing in the wind as it had held out its staff,  
Taichi said falling to his knees in pain.  
The others followed and an amazing thing happened. Out from them emerged glowing figures shaped like them, out form those emerged oddly shaped creatures. The Digimon. The 12 fell, motionless, if one could hope, dead. The 24 glowing things disappeared,  
Who are you, what are you? Lans asked.  
A cool voice answered. One that was harsh and cold,  
I am the first Digidestine to walk the face of the is planet. I am here but yet not here, alive, yet dead, light and dark. I have destroyed and preserved, killed and saved. You may address me as the Digimon Judgementalmon.  
What did you do to them?  
You will never know, and you will never find out.  
Judgementalmon brought down her staff, and a bright light engulfed everything.  
----------------------------------------------------------   
And that my friends, is almost the end. Several questions will be answered. As for the others, they are a mystery. The one question that will NEVER be answered unless you all ponder me is **who** Judgementalmon is, and what her words meant. There will be other questions answered though. Like, where did the digidestines go? What about the Digimon? Lans? The Mistress? Will the Nightmare return? And if you all ponder me with more questions, I'll answer them. But, that will not be posted up, till next Monday. I am giving you all time...to think up your questions. And I know Amara with her big mouth can come up with many. And so can Rose who wants all the details. There, almost done. JA for now.  
mysterious_clown 


	10. digihorror: the end?

Hiya! I know I said that I was going to finish on Monday but I had a slight delay. Yeah, a slight delay. Anyhow, I have several questions to answer. Hmmm, this will kinda be in essay format and whatever you wanna call it. Yeah! This is done today! Hooray!!!!! So like, yeah. Hmmm, have to remember all the questions. Oh, yeah. Here we go!  
**********************************  
Many people will ask this question, I know. We have asked it several times to each other before realizing where we were. Where did we go? All we could remember, was the Digimon of Judgment, a Digimon who had guided us and helped us in our past. Then, she seemed to have turned on us, sent those purifying lights right through us. To separate our souls, and our Digimon souls. It was later that we learned, that it was she who was to do that, and save us from our own selves. Slight memories of who we were in the past. After all, that was so long ago. Here we are, in a different world. One we recognized. One that we had been in so long ago. A very long time ago. The digital world. Where, us 12 kids were to continue to be the protectors. Who knew, another digital disaster might rise, and we will be needed again. Our Digimon, they have changed so much since they have been inside of us so long. To long was what some said. I understood when they looked around dazed and asked where they were. We were still a lil' jumpy in the sun, after all, it was a memory. But maybe now, just maybe, we can actually, rest for once.  
  
  
  
  
  
Where are we? Why am I here? These questions continue to go through my mind as I woke up from bed, no memories, nothing. There is a strange woman lying on the floor. Curled up like an animal on the rug. It took me awhile to search my memory. But, I couldn't figure out, what she was doing here. She had also wakin' up confused, wondering where she was and calling for a man. We both tried to figure out something, and found none. All we could gather, was that she served me, and that the man she called for, was dead. We both had opened the windows to stare out. A sunny day, why did it seem so, beautiful? Like, we had both never really experienced a sunny day or even thought about them. We gathered more information about our lives. My best friends, Wandi, was dead. They didn't tell me ho, just that, she and her whole penthouse was dead. Revenge almost took over me. But, a strange figure, watched both of us carefully. Her eyes borrowed into me, and the revenge left me. I guess, we were just normal, everyday women, who worked in an office. But, we both stilled wondered, who were we really?  
  
  
  
  
  
What happened? What happened that changed the chosen children? A story my friend that you will have to read. All the way from the beginning that is. From the time SHE was born, to the time it all started, this story. Another question one might ask. Who was SHE? Who is SHE? What is SHE? Where did/does SHE come from? What connection does SHE have to the chosen children? If you all ask nicely children. I might tell you. But, not today. Maybe another time. Another full moon perhaps. Or a snowy day. After all, that is where it all started. But, I'm not in the mood. Maybe, another day. Or, maybe, many years from now. Now shoo! Get! Leave me in peace. An old woman like me can't tell the same story twice.  
(the children vanished quickly, not wanting to anger her. She smiled after them. A shift in her face to show a cat like face. She let out a crackle, and began to walk away, staff in hand.)  
**********************************************************  
Hn! That was ok for an ending. I dunno if I answered all the questions. I don't have the internet up so I can't see. Ummm, so, how was my ending? Is it ok? However, I think that it aroused more questions then answers. Maybe if you all ask nicely I'll think about it. Nicely people, nicely is the key word.  
(the scene begins to fade and nothing, is left. As I have not said, Digimon has no right to belong to me, and I don't know for sure who it belongs to. Certainly not FOX right? So, there. Don't sue. I only have $10.)   



End file.
